


His Sweet Disposition

by carnivallouis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Muke Clemmings, best friends malum, some lashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivallouis/pseuds/carnivallouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where Mikey starts to notice a boy called Luke and everyone seems to be against them. </p><p>or/ michael fancies luke, michael, calum + his friends bully him, and ashton isn't very happy about it. </p><p>school au// beginning of 5SOS au// then modern day au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Sweet Disposition

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr; @larryshawaka  
> many typos bc its done on ipad sorry :(

The first time Mikey noticed Luke was in high school. 

He was quiet and contained, sat at the back and didn't really speak to anyone else but 2 boys that he didn't know the names of. He had blonde hair that was swept over his eyes, and really pretty blue eyes. Mikey thought he was kinda cute but then realised what he'd just thought and spun his head around quicky to make sure no-body noticed him; however somebody did. **Luke.**

The next time he really noticed Luke, beside all the little times when he walked past him in the hall or sat on the table behind in the cafeteria - was when he was waiting to get a tray of paint for art class. He stood in front of Mikey, he realised he slouched a lot which was hardly surprising seeing as how tall he was, and he constantly fiddled with the bracelets on his wrist. That was one thing they had in common, they both liked the same music. His wrist was covered in merch for Slipknot and Blink 182, just like Mikey's. He wanted to say something. Talk to him about it maybe, but before he could open his mouth, his best friend Calum wandered past him and gave an ignorant scoff at Luke. That moment Mikey knew, he couldn't speak to Luke. 

Luke never seemed to care much about Mikey and his group of very obnoxious friends. They never did anything super bad to him, yet they were still things that were a pretty embarrassing. Tripping him up, calling him names, spreading rumours and constantly mocking him no matter if he was close or nowhere near them. Mikey _always_ felt bad after he'd joined it with it, but it didn't stop him from doing it again next time. Because he couldn't stand people thinking he was actually very, very attracted to the 'giraffe'. 

The first time he heard Luke's voice properly was in Biology. They were, ironically, learning about homosexuality and Luke had once again ignored Calum mumbling 'Hemmings' under his breath and making the whole class laugh. None of Luke's friends were in that class so he sat alone at the front, until they had to go in partners that was.

"Can i go on my own?" He muttered to the teacher but she profusely shook her head, 

She noticed Mikey at the back, his chair added onto the end of Calum and his other friend Josh's table, and decided Luke would be a good way to try and get his grade up. 

"Michael Clifford" She called, but his chattering continued, so he didn't hear. 

She mumbled under her breath then called him again more sternly, this time his head slowly looked in her direction and the class continued their separate convocations.  

"You need a partner, so come and sit with Luke please" 

His heart skipped a little at that, but then he remembered he was being watched by his friends to had to roll his eyes and grab his bagpack.

"Aw, Mikey's got a boyfriend" Josh laughed and the rest of the boys joined in. 

Mikey flipped them off and slammed his chair down next to Luke, who didn't dare look up.  As the lesson continued and not a word was exchanged between the two Mikey knew he had to say something to get past the awkwardness. 

"So, hey Luke.. I'm Michael" His attempt at comedy failed and he couldn't deny that he knew perfectly well why. 

He sighed, and turned at the clock, 10:26- they still had over half-an-hour. 

"This lessons' gonna go real slow if you don't say something to me" 

No reply.

"C'mon Luke.. Just say something, Jesus Christ" 

Luke put his pen down and looked at Mikey, "What." 

He realised Luke had a deep but very angelic voice. It was smooth, and Michael really, really liked that. 

"Uh-hey" 

Luke raised his eyebrow, and that was.. bad. Bad for Mikey. Bad for his tight jeans. Bad for his dignity. 

"You hate he? Why do you now want to start a conversation?"

"I don't hate you" He gulped, slouching to cover up the defining bulge in his pants. 

"You act like you do, Michael" God, him saying his voice was enough for Mikey to come. 

"I don't, and call me Mikey" He chocked out.

"Nicknames are for friends, after weeks of constant bullyimg, i don't consider you my friend." He stated pretty bluntly, but Mikey wasn't listening. He was too busy admiring his sparkling eyes, finding it very hard to look away. 

After the lesson ended and he'd wrapped his jumper around his waist to cover his very bad problem. He escaped quickly, not waiting for Calum's sly remark towards Luke. 

He practically sprinted down the corridor into the mens' bathroom where only one guy stood washing his hands. He stood at the sink and took 3 very deep and slow breaths. He looked into the mirror and splashed his face, as the other guys' came in. 

"Ay, have fun with your boyfriend Mikey?" Another guy, Nick, laughed. The five others chattering and going over to the urinals. Calum patting Michaels back as he passed him. 

Now Michael looks back, that was the first time he met **Ashton Irwin.**

The guy that he noticed closely was washing, what he'd stupidly first assumed as red paint off his hand was actually washing blood off his knuckles instead. And his eyes grew wide as Calum opened his mouth; "Apparently Dan, got beat up last night yanoe. Got his nose proper punched in, and i recon it's got sommet to do with Hemmings" 

Mikey only watched the guy smirking at the sink as he replied with a "Mhm?" to Calum. 

Josh laughed, "Luke isn't that badass, Cal" 

"Yeah i know" Calum said, "But someone else clearly is, who else hates Dan? No-one. So, i'm telling you now, watch who he's friends with okay?" 

"I heard it was someone the year above, i don't know who though" A guy named Sam said. He was small and geeky, had no friends, and Calum used him for gossip. Most of it was a load of rubbish, but either way he liked to be in the know. 

"Find out who it is" Josh said and he nodded quicky before he left, 

"You alright mate?" Calum said to the guy at the sink, he spun around and put his hand in his jacket pocket, "Yeah, i'm good" He replied, before grabbing his bag and leaving. 

Michael knew, that this was gonna get ugly, very quickly. 


End file.
